


People Like Us (We Don't Need That Much)

by spirallings



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirallings/pseuds/spirallings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo convinces his grump boyfriend to wear a Nico-appropriate Ugly Christmas Sweater. Fluff ensues.</p><p>(circa 2013 reupload)</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Like Us (We Don't Need That Much)

**Author's Note:**

> warning for mild bastardizations of several Romantic languages.

“I am not wearing that.”  
  
“Aw, come on!” Leo whined. “It’d look great on you! You ought to get into the spirit of the holiday more. Don’t be such a Grinch.”  
  
“Have you actually looked at that thing or are you blind? It’s hideous!” Nico snapped, recoiling from the _Thing_ that Leo brought into their apartment and presented before him, as if it would be enough for Leo to _get that Thing away from him_. But Leo Valdez was hardly one to back down from anything.  
  
“Yeah, I know it is, but I know that it’d look great on you, babe,” Leo grinned, brown eyes twinkling with mischief.  
  
Nico flushed and he scowled. “I told you not to call me that,” he grumbled. “And for the last time, I am not wearing it– _Don’t you dare make that face at me, Leo Valdez_.”  
  
Leo only jutted his bottom lip out further in the biggest pout Nico’d seen yet, palms pressed together as he widened those big stupid brown eyes of his and leaned in closer to him.  
  
“Pleeeease?” He begged, making those damn brown eyes of his impossibly bigger _somehow_. Gods knew how he did it. “Por favor, mi querido?”  
  
Sudden warmth tingled all the way down to his toes and with the flush forming all the way down to his neck, Nico knew he was done for. He sighed, shoulders sagging in defeat. Damn his weakness for his boyfriend speaking Spanish and that certain pet name (something he usually hated, but he made an exception for that one. He did that a lot with Leo.)  
  
“Oh, for Zeus’ sake, _fine_ ,” he grumbled. Leo’s expression immediately brightened.  
  
“I knew you’d give in eventually,” he gloated, making Nico roll his eyes and scoff. With a smile so smug, so big and so bright that Leo practically sparkled, Nico grumbled and took the damn sweater and shoved it on, face still flushed and thoroughly embarrassed, half hoping it would just rip from the sheer force. Alas, luck was not on his side today.  
  
Once he got his head through the collar of the sweater and the cloth that was too big for his lanky form settled against him, he gave the much-too-pleased looking Leo a half-hearted glare.  
  
“Happy now?” He muttered, olive skin flushed.  
  
“Very!” Leo beamed. “I knew it! You look so _cute~”_ He practically cooed, only making Nico flush more in embarrassment.  
  
“I am not cute, damn it,” He said through grit teeth, face too hot for his comfort.  
  
He really didn’t see what was so cute about it; it was a black sweater patterned with white skulls wearing gaudy Santa hats all over it. It was several sizes too big for his thin, lean frame and the sleeves nearly went past his finger tips.  
  
Leo’s wasn’t much better in his opinion. His was a dark red with a gold cartoon dragon on the front wearing a Santa hat itself. There were _bells_ on it.  
  
Nico wasn’t sure whether or not to ask where the hell he got these kind of clothes from. Did he even _want_ to know?  
  
Probably not.  
  
Leo just snickered. “Yes, you are. Deny it all you want, but you are, you’re my cute little angel.”  
  
Nico scowled, cheeks burning. “What did I say about the pet names.”  
  
“None whatsoever?”  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
Leo gave a mocking rendition of a long-suffering sigh, but there was a bright teasing glint in his eyes. “Fine, fine, you’re such a joy kill, Nico.”  
  
Nico just rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t help the slight upturn of his lips. “Shut up.”  
  
He missed the way Leo’s eyes suddenly lit up at the sight of his half-smile and before he knew it, there was a warm hand grasping his. “Hey, c’mere.”  
  
Then Nico found himself pulled into Leo’s lap as the son of Hephaestus settled himself on the couch, arms wrapped around Nico’s shoulders and pressing him flush against him, leaving Nico’s legs dangling off of the couch. Nico couldn’t help but stiffen at the sudden contact; even after all these years, he still tensed up whenever someone touched him, nor did he really care to initiate physical contact with anyone. Even being together as long as they had by now, the sudden contact always came as a surprise.  
  
But as always, Leo was the exception.  
  
Leo’s grin softened as he felt the younger male relax against him, feeling the tension lessen in his shoulders. It widened when arms wrapped around his middle and Nico rested his head against his shoulder, closing his eyes. Leo smiled into the black, wavy locks and embraced the coolness of Nico’s body against his own, the warmth of his own body temperature seeping into Nico and finding a comfortable tandem.  
  
Snow was beginning to fall outside the window of their apartment and the natural light was dimming down as the sun began to set behind the grey clouds. Leo rested his chin on top of Nico’s hair, once again thanking all the gods for the growth spurt years ago. He had quite a few inches over Nico now and no matter how much the son of Hades may grumble about it, he knew that he liked the fact that they just _fit_.  
  
He stroked his thumb over the nape of Nico’s neck, lips spreading into a grin at the little shiver he got in return.  
  
“My hotness not good enough for you, mi ángel?” He teased, smirking into Nico’s dark locks.  
  
Nico snorted and raised a hand to play with one of Leo’s many curls, twirling it around with his finger and giving a little tug, making Leo give a little squeak into his hair.  
  
“Don’t flatter yourself, idiota.”  
  
But he smiled into Leo’s shoulder.  
  
Leo’s warm palm slid underneath the sweater and Nico’s fingers buried themselves into curls of thick brown hair as cold and heat met in a soft kiss. The snow continued to fall outside in thick, soft flakes, but neither felt a need to go outside and throw a few (or hundreds) of snowballs at each other. They could do that any other time, there wasn’t a rush.  
  
For now, there were other things to attend to, namely keeping each other warm.


End file.
